


I'm here

by Monmonmoiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kinda, Law is a Donquixote in this story, Out of Character, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Everything seems normal for Law, but why does it feel like something is missing? (Bad summary is bad, I'm sorry)





	

"Hey Law"

"What is it Cora-san? You know I'm running late for school right?"

"A-ah yes, of course! I forgot that! Well, see you-wahhhh!"

"Not again! Just be careful at home alright? I'll be leaving now, see ya." Law left the house after that.

Once the sound of the door slam shut was heard, Corazon stood up and sighed. With a shake of his head and a gentle smile, he thought: "Law grows up so fast."

At school, Law was one of the top students. The teachers would usually say that with a grade like his, he can probably go into any university that he like. Corazon was very proud of his adopted son. The story of how Law was being adopted? That is another tale to tell later.

Lately, though, Law looked a bit restless, according to his friends and family. He felt as if something is missing. He tried to brush it aside, to no avail. At lunch, one of his friends, Shachi, would usually ask:

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"It's nothing."

"Are you feeling well? Do you need to go to the nurse?" asked Penguin.

"I told you I'm fine. You guys are starting to act like the old man now."

His friends were silenced for a moment.

"Old man?"

"Yeah, Cora-san. He's acting weird lately, worrying too much about me. Don't tell me you all gonna turn into him. I would be terrified." Law said with a bored voice. Sarcasm was like a second nature to him now. He knew that Cora-san would not be happy to hear himself being called "old man". Law almost laughed imagining the face Corazon would make if he overheard that but of course, he had an image to keep, so he stayed silent.

His group decided that they should change the topic. Law immediately went along with it, wanting to avoid more awkward situations that might come in his way again.The day continued like normal, yet something still did not seem right to Law.

When Law returned home, he saw Corazon making dinner or at least trying to, if you count a few time he almost burns down the whole kitchen along with the food. With a small sigh, Law decided to take over to avoid any more damage. Corazon let him, but with a small pout to pretend that he was kind of offense. Once dinner was finished, Corazon said:

"At this rate, you might not need me for long."

"Ha, I bet even if I don't need you anymore, you're still gonna stay."

"So mean! How could you say that to the one that raised you? You don't even call me dad. My Law is so mean to me!" Corazon faked a sob.

"You know me long enough to know what I would usually say, Cora-san."

"... You're probably right. How was your day at school?"

"It was pretty normal, besides my friends, who constantly asking me if I'm alright. What's wrong with those guys anyway..." Law trailed off when he glanced at Corazon to see a small smile upon his lips. "What's with that smile? Did I say something funny?"

"Not at all. I'm just glad that you have great friends to depend on."

"Don't go all mushy on me alright? You're creeping me out."

"Can't I just be happy for you? Sheesh, you used to be so cute." Corazon mumbled at the last part.

"Excuse me, used to be cute?"

"Wahh, I mean you're still cute and all ... "

"I'm not cute!"

"... Aw, are you being shy?"

"No, I'm not!"

"But you are!"

The night was filled with the sound of laughter and shouting in the Donquixote household.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Law ... You know I'm always here for you right?"

The sound of the door opening came to a halt, silence, and then an answer.

"Of course I know that, Cora-san. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, just want to let you know, that's all." Another awkward moment followed.

"... Uh... Well then, I'll be going now. See you later Cora-san." And he was out of the house.

Standing alone in the kitchen, Corazon said: "Goodbye Law, stay safe."

It was raining when Law returned home. He called for his father but there was no reply. He looked throughout the house but there was no Cora-san. There was only one room left in the house that Law didn’t check yet. The door of the room looked old and dusty as if no one ever bothers to clean it up. Stepping closer to the door, a flash of light appeared in his mind. His hand on the knob froze as the screeching sound of tires rang in his head. Taking a deep breath, Law prepared for what was waiting for him behind the closed door. His eyes widened as he saw what was inside and his vision quickly became blurry because of the tears.

_“Cora-san, look out!” They were gonna crash. “No!”_

_“Law, hold on!” Corazon tried to steer the wheel so they can avoid the drunk driver that was heading their way._

Law took another step into the room.

_A flash of light, the sound of someone screaming. They managed to avoid the car but Corazon’s side was hit against a light pole. All Law saw was Corazon’s blood everywhere._

He knelt down.

 _“I’m sorry but your father did not make it. He lost too much blood."_ _”Cora-san! Cora-san! No! Damn it!”_

Memories of the event finally returned to him. Cora-san died on a rainy day like this a month ago.

“How can I forget something like this?” Law whispered, slamming his fist against the wooden floor. His body shook violently as each sob was drawn out of his mouth “I’m sorry Cora-san. You were the one that died, not me…”

Suddenly, there was a faint whisper behind him. “You should not blame yourself. Things like this happen all the time.”

“But…”

“Shhh, just know and remember that I’m always beside you” Law suddenly felt his heart warmed up a bit but the feeling was gone right after. “Now smile, you have a full life ahead of yourself. You are so independent now, I’m glad.”

A feeling of arms warped surrounded him, reassured him that things will be okay, and then it disappeared. Knowing that he was not alone, Law wiped the tears away and smiled. In front of him was a small altar with a picture of Corazon smiling, a small writing was written at the edge of it. It was something that he always said to his son.

“I’m here”

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to add the major character death warning but I also don't want to spoil the end >_


End file.
